Caramel and Shakespeare
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Aqualad has a craving and only Speedy has what he wants but Speedy needs something from Aqualad. Can they come to a compromise? Aquaspeed fluffiness and humor!


**Disclaimer: Irish Whirlwind does not own it and will never own it as long as she lives. **

**Me: gee thanks for that lovely piece of info.**

**888**

They say that cravings are mostly associated with PMSing girls and pregnant women. They say that men always are just _hungry_, and they'll eat what's in front of them, as long as it's not during a football match in front of the television…

Point is, most people find it very _odd _when a boy has a craving. I guess I count as an exception though, huh? And this is where our story begins:

It was a sunny November day in Steel city and our infamous titans east had just had lunch. Bee had finished eating and gone off to a weekend shopping trip with Starfire and Mas y Menos went with her in hopes of winning Star's affections. Which left Speedy and Aqualad alone in the tower. Aqualad had walked back to his room to read and Speedy had unhappily settled in the main room to do paperwork.

Bee had forced Speedy to take a summer course when she found out he hadn't graduated from high school; Speedy had of course protested, but have you ever tried to turn Bee down? It couldn't be done, so Speedy took out his calculus and British literature books and sat down on the couch.

Everything had started out neat at first but after an hour of work; papers were scattered on the coffee table and floor, two pencils were stuck behind his ears and a pen hung out between his teeth. His fingers were stained with ink and lead. Speedy itched his nose and left a pencil smudge behind. When in _his _life would he ever need calculus?

Aqualad's pov

It was about after lunch that I suddenly craved for it. I sat up as I finished a chapter of my book, I couldn't be craving that could I? That tangy, sweet yet bitter juice and that creamy, sticky mess; Yes, I, Aqualad was craving…

_Caramel Apples_

I drummed my fingers against my thigh in irritation, did we even have any caramel apples in the tower? I threw my book down onto my pillow and tried to walk casually to the kitchen but my stomach made me jog. I searched the cupboards and the pantry but with no luck. There weren't even any plain old apples let alone caramel.

Yet somehow I remembered seeing one on the counter this morning, I looked around vainly and spotted my prize on a plate on the coffee table about to be bitten into by Speedy.

I started to sweat and called desperately, "Hey Roy!" thankfully the archer turned and set the apple down.

"Hey Garth, what's up?" I walked over to him and moved some papers so I could sit down, "Not much Roy, I just came to get an apple but I see you're eating it already." I tried not to sound jealous; Roy just looked at me tiredly and I finally took in his appearance. His black shirt was rumpled and his red sweatpants had a tear in the knee, his hands were covered in ink and a few paper cuts even his precious hair was a bit ruffled.

"Rough day?" I smirked, "School sucks," he rolled his eyes, "But about the apple, I'm not that hungry if you want to share?" I hid my desire but somehow Roy caught it and he smiled. He picked up a knife that had been laying next to the apple and cut the fruit expertly in half. Roy then cut the apple into slices and licked the caramel off his fingers when he was finished. He held out the plate of apple slices dripping in caramel, I took one greedily and bite into it, I couldn't hold back my groan of delight. Roy smirked, "Good eh?" I smiled shyly, "Y-yes."

Roy licked more caramel off his hands as he ate another slice, I watched his tongue slowly bring the sticky sweetness into his mouth and I grabbed another slice quickly to distract myself. "So how's the work coming?" I asked, "Not well," Roy sighed, "These are my two worst subjects. English and Math."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, "I can understand the math part but you don't like English?" "Who would like a story about two lovers who killed themselves?" he cried, "You have to read Romeo and Juliet?" "Yeah, and it's the stupidest thing ever!"

"It is not Roy, it's supposed to be romantic and sad, yes they may have been a bit dense but as people say; Love is blind." "Still the stupidest story ever," he mumbled taking another apple. I watched his teeth bite into the tender flesh and the juice run into his mouth; his mouth getting covered in a thin layer of caramel. Now I had a totally different craving. I grabbed the last slice and savored its bittersweet taste before swallowing.

"Maybe I can help you, I know a bit about Shakespeare." I smirked and Roy's eyes lit up, "Really?" "Yeah, for a price." I found myself saying and he looked at me daringly, "Like what?" Too late to turn back now, "You ate my apple and I want it back," I said before pressing my lips against his. I stiffened waiting for his response and I closed my eyes gratefully as he kissed me eagerly back.

He pushed me against the arm of the couch and his tongue entered my mouth, licking every bit of caramel off my teeth. I held him tightly and kissed him passionately. It was well-known to everyone but Roy that I loved him but I guess now the cats out of the bag or rather the fish boy is out of the bag.

We broke apart reluctantly for air and smiled dreamily at each other, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Roy grinned, "Why didn't you?" I asked grabbing his hand, "Thought you were straight," he blushed, "You were definitely wrong on that point," I laughed.

Roy looked at me mischievously, "Well, now that I've kissed you once, I don't want to stop." I smirked, "Don't you have work to do?" I gestured to the books, he shrugged, "I'm only doing this cuz Bee forced me so for once I'm gonna ignore her." "Good," I smiled, "Cuz you got all the caramel out of my mouth now I get to repay the favor."

We grinned and pushed all the work out of the way before our lips crushed together hungrily.

Oh yeah, Aqualad definitely loved caramel apples…as long as Speedy was there to help him clean up…

888

The end! What's the verdict? Please review and I'll send you a caramel apple basket!


End file.
